Ding Dong, the Wicked Witch isn't Dead
by denpa wave chick saki
Summary: Not many people could survive having a house dropped on them, yet Nessarose Thropp manages to pull it off.
1. Really, Most Sincerely Alive

**Okay, despite my better judgment, I'm going to try and start yet another Wicked series. This one will probably be more centered around Nessa. Anyway, let me know what you think.**

"Then let the joyous news be spread: the wicked old witch at last is dead!"

A cheer rang out throughout the Munchkins; they were finally free! They paraded around the town, bestowing gifts and praise upon the girl who called herself "Dorothy Gale", and who had fallen from the star called "Kansas ". The Munchkins couldn't believe their good fortune; even Glinda the Good was there to reassure them that the Witch no longer had a hold on Munchkinland. Yes, it was a joyous day indeed.

Not so much for one Nessarose Thropp, however.

The brunette groaned before coughing. It felt as though fire was shooting through her lungs, and she coughed again, blood splattering onto the grass. She clawed at the grass, trying to free herself from—what in Oz's name had landed on her anyway? Nessa looked up, and saw that it was a house.

"Who the hell drops houses?" she muttered, still trying to free herself. She gave a grunt of pain as she felt her legs being freed slowly. Another pull, another cry of pain. Still, she persisted, determined to get free. One more pull, and Nessa was free. She rolled onto her back, her chest heaving. The fire in her lungs hadn't subsided, and she didn't even want to look at the rest of the damage.

Still, she couldn't keep herself from sneaking a glance or two. It looked as awful as it felt. Her legs, already useless, were mangled, and her striped stockings were ripped and torn. She noticed that her ruby slippers were missing, but that didn't bother her as much as the large gashes on her arms, or the dried blood on her face.

It was bad, yes, but Nessa took solace in the fact that she had an entire town to take care of her and return her to good health. She would need a new chair as well, of course, for hers was nowhere in sight. She assumed it was still under the house. Nessa dragged herself a little farther across the grass, and her eyes fell on the sight of the Munchkins parading about the town square.

"_Ding dong, the witch is dead, which old witch, the wicked witch, ding dong, the wicked witch is dead!_"

What? They were singing about… her death? But why? Nessa admitted she had faults, but had the Munchkins really hated her that much? Enough to celebrate her death?

There was a sudden burst of red smoke, and the Munchkins screamed, falling to the ground. The smoke cleared, and Nessa instantly recognized that green skin.

"Who killed my sister?" the Witch demanded, looking around at the cowering Munchkins. She turned to the good witch in pink. "Was it you, Glinda?"

"I assure you, it was not me."

The Witch turned to the girl in the blue dress. "Was it you?"

"I-I didn't mean to kill anyone. It was an accident," the girl stammered.

"Accidents can happen all the time," the Witch snarled, and the girl drew back in fear.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Glinda said.

The Witch paused. "Yes. The slippers!" She turned towards the house, and gasped. "The slippers! They're gone!" She turned back to Glinda angrily. "What did you do with them, you—"

The Witch suddenly looked down, and Nessa followed her gaze. Her ruby slippers were on the feet of the strange girl. "You! Take those off now!"

"Too late. There they are, and there they'll stay."

"Give them to me, they're of no use to you. Only I know their true power," the Witch said.

"Don't give them to her. Their power must be very strong, or she wouldn't want them so badly," Glinda said, leaning close to the girl.

"Stay out of this, Glinda, or I'll—"

The blonde laughed. "You have no power here. Now be gone, before someone drops a house on you."

The Witch looked up suddenly, checking for any large falling objects. "Very well. I'll bide my time… for now. I'll get you, my pretty… and your little dog too!" The Witch disappeared in another cloud of smoke with an evil cackle.

The Munchkins looked up tentatively, unsure if it was safe.

"It's all right. She's gone," Glinda said. The Munchkins stood, and resumed celebrating. After some more time had passed, Glinda sent the girl on her way down the yellow brick road to see the Wonderful Wizard of Oz. It was a happy scene indeed.

Nessa felt sick, and not just because the smell of dried blood was getting to her. Elphaba thought she was dead, Glinda had given her slippers to that farm girl, and the brunette could barely move. She struggled to pull herself a little farther across the grass. She suddenly heard the sound of sobbing.

"Oh, Nessa, I'm so sorry. Please, please forgive me."

The brunette recognized that voice. Elphaba had come back.

"Elphie?" a softer voice said.

"What do you want? Can't you just leave me to mourn in peace?"

"Elphie, I'm so sorry."

"I promised to protect her…"

"Elphie, it's not your fault. Accidents happen all the time."

"Accidents?" Nessa could hear the sudden change in Elphaba's voice. "You call this an accident?"

"Well, I would call it a… regime change, brought about by a sudden twister of fate."

"Houses don't just fall from the sky, Glinda!"

"Well, you can't blame that poor girl! She was trapped inside, it wasn't like she was steering the thing!"

"She killed Nessa, and you gave her the slippers!"

"As a protection! You know the Land of Oz can be… dangerous to outsiders."

"Those shoes were the only things I had of Nessa! And now they're gone."

"Elphie, I know I'm the last person you'd expect to hear this from, but… they're just shoes!"

"I want those slippers, Glinda. Even if I have to go get them myself!"

"Elphaba, you listen to me—'

"Back off, blondie!"

Nessa suddenly heard the two scuffling, which surprised her. Weren't they supposed to be friends?

Nessa suddenly heard the sound of a shrill whistle, and saw the Wizard's guards running by.

"Let me go!" Elphaba shouted, and Nessa assumed they had grabbed her. She desperately wished she could help her sister… well, maybe not that, but she wished she could at least see what was going on!

"Let the green girl go!"

That sounded like Fiyero. He was trying to free Elphaba? That made even less sense than Elphaba and Glinda fighting.

Nessa suddenly saw her sister run by, and she tried to call out to her, only to find that she couldn't.

"Put him up in that field!"

Nessa heard approaching footsteps and backed herself up behind the safety of the house. She watched as the other guards put Fiyero up in the field, causing him to resemble a scarecrow. It was cruel, but what could she do? She was in enough trouble herself.

The last rays of sun disappeared, and darkness fell over Munchkinland. Nessa shivered a little, partly out of fear. What was she to do? How long could she survive in this condition? Maybe it would have been better if the house had killed her.

The brunette dragged herself beside the house, and lay down. There was nothing she could do now. She would have to wait until morning, and see if things would be better then.

"I highly doubt that," Nessa muttered with a bitter laugh. "After all, I had the wonderful luck of having a house dropped on me. Surely nothing else could go wrong?"

**Well, what do you think? Any and all feedback is appreciated. Thanks for reading the first chapter!**

**denpa wave chick saki**


	2. Mistaken Identity

As the first rays of sunlight started to peek over the hills and seep into Munchkinland, Nessa was awakened from her sleep by their warmth on her fair skin. The brunette opened one eye wearily and made to sit up, only to be met with an intense pain in her chest. She gave up on her sitting attempt, and when she saw that she was lying on the grass beside a house, she remembered everything that had happened.

"All right, boys, our orders are to tear this house down," she heard a voice say. Nessa froze, hardly daring to breathe.

"It seems such a shame to tear it down," another voice said. Nessa debated over what to do. Should she reveal herself? Would they help her?

_Not likely. They were celebrating your death, remember?_

Nessa didn't like the fact that she was hearing a voice in her head that sounded remarkably like Elphaba, but at this moment, she decided that the voice was right. But how would she escape? It wasn't like she could just get up and walk away.

Nessa turned and started dragging herself across the grass. She soon reached a wooden fence, and managed the squeeze underneath it, ending up in a field of corn. She figured that the stalks would be tall enough to hide her from the Munchkins, but even so, she still had nowhere to go.

The brunette dragged herself farther across the dirt, and soon stopped, her injured body screaming at her to stop.

"Nessa?"

The brunette lay still, hoping that whoever had said that wouldn't come looking for her. Perhaps they would believe that their eyes were just playing a trick on them, and would move on.

"It is you. You're alive. But how?"

Nessa realized the voice was coming from above her, and she looked up to see Fiyero looking down at her.

"How should I know? All I know is that one minute, I'm handing out awards for perfect attendance, and the next, I'm coughing up blood and everyone's singing about my death."

"Elphaba tried to save you. When she saw the house in the sky, she came as quick as she could."

"And how would you know that?"

"Well, I… we were…"

"You were with her?"

"Yes."

"That's odd, because I thought that you and Glinda were getting married and—" Nessa saw that the prince's face was turning red. "Oh. So it's like that then."

"Never mind that. You have to tell Elphaba that you survived."

The brunette snorted. "And just how do you suppose I do that? It's not like I can just get up, walk up to her, and say 'Oh, Elphaba, I'm actually alive. Sorry for the scare.' I can't even get up!"

"This is all true… perhaps if you located Glinda—"

"Glinda? Ha! She was in on the celebration with the rest of the Munchkins! She was just as happy to see me dead as the rest of them. She even gave my shoes away to that wretched farm girl!"

"Well, what else did you expect, Nessa? She's Glinda the Good, she has to keep up appearances. Can't soil her perfect reputation."

"Why do you seem so bitter about that?"

The prince didn't reply. "Look, Glinda wouldn't turn her back on a friend. Find her, and she'll help you."

Nessa shook her head. "Fiyero, you mean well, but what you're saying can't be done. I can barely move, and even if I wasn't injured, I wouldn't be able to do anything anyway. My legs are useless to me."

There was sudden rustling noise, and Fiyero's head snapped up.

"Gale Force soldiers. You have to get out of here, Nessa."

The brunette didn't need to be told twice. She started crawling, despite her tortured body's protests. She hadn't gotten far when she found herself staring at a pair of green boots. She swallowed hard and looked up at the guard standing in front of her.

"And what is your business here?" the guard asked.

"I-I'm very injured, and I was trying to find help," Nessa said. She expected the guard to alert the others, or kill her right there, but to her surprise, he kneeled beside her, setting his weapon down.

"What happened to you?" he asked in a much gentler tone.

Nessa was taken aback. He didn't recognize her?

"It… it was the witch."

"Of the East?"

"Yes. I came here to hide from her."

The guard looked away, then looked back at the brunette. "You don't have to be afraid anymore. The witch is dead."

"O-oh really?"

"Yes. She can't hurt anyone anymore."

"Well, that is certainly a relief."

"Tell me, what is your name?"

"Melena," Nessa said, using the first name that came to her mind.

The guard smiled. "Melena. A beautiful name for a beautiful woman."

Nessa felt herself blushing and she looked down. "And you?"

"Oliver."

Nessa looked back up at him and smiled, but a sharp pain in her chest made her wince.

"You need help," Oliver said. He put his hands underneath her body gently, and lifted her off the ground. Nessa clung to the front of his uniform.

"Oliver, are you ready to leave?" another guard called.

"Yes," Oliver replied.

Other guards approached and Nessa held her breath, expecting them to instantly recognize her and give her true identity away.

"And who is this?"

"Another one of the witch's victims. She needs medical attention."

"All right. We'll take her back to the palace then."

The guards started walking again, Oliver bringing up the rear.

"Don't worry, Melena. You'll get the help you need at the palace," Oliver said.

Nessa could only nod weakly. She knew what was waiting at the palace… and the Wizard wouldn't be fooled as easily as his guards.


	3. Healing and Hurting

Upon their arrival to the Emerald City, Nessa expected everyone to panic, to scream and point, to declare that the witch still lived.

It never happened. Citizens went about their day, and everyone was too busy to even spare her a passing glance. They nodded to the guards as they passed, and continued on. Nessa was relieved, but that feeling soon disappeared when she realized that they were entering the palace. This was it. The end of the road. Her identity would be revealed, and would be killed for sure this time, or tortured.

_Oh, Unnamed God, just let them kill me if it comes to that!_

Nessa clung to Oliver tighter, trying to steal a few more precious moments with him before she was taken to her death.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

Nessa shook her head. "No… I'm in pain."

"Don't worry. I know exactly who to go to."

Oliver parted from the other guards, and made his way to a different room in the palace. They soon reached a closed door, and Oliver knocked gently.

"Come in," a familiar voice replied.

Oliver opened the door, closing it behind him. "Miss Glinda, I have someone here who is in need of healing."

The blonde witch turned from where she was looking out the window, and her eyes fell on Nessa. She did a double take, and her eyes traveled from Oliver to Nessa again.

"Thank you, Oliver. You are dismissed," Glinda said.

Oliver set Nessa in a chair gently, and kissed her on the forehead. "I hope to see you later," he said before he left.

As soon as the door had closed behind him, Glinda jumped up and locked it. "You're supposed to be dead!" she hissed, whipping to face the brunette.

"It's nice to see you too," Nessa said.

"Now is a terrible time to utilize your sister's sarcasm."

Nessa rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, but that caused her ribs to ache, so she let them fall back into her lap.

"Nessa, everyone thinks you're dead! How did you—"

"I don't know! I'm just as confused as you and… and…" The brunette's eyes filled with tears. "I'm scared. Terrified. Everything has been turned upside-down."

The blonde's eyes softened. "I can't imagine how you must feel."

"I… I know this may sound childish, and I know I'm thirty-five, but… but I want my sister."

Glinda sat down beside Nessa. "There's nothing wrong with that."

"Glinda, I… was so awful to her. When she came to see me… and asked for my help. Now I need her help… and she thinks I'm dead! She asked for my forgiveness, as if she had done something wrong, but it was me! She was never the problem; I was."

"Nessa… I… we need to get your wounds healed." The blonde stood up and went over to a cabinet. She opened it up and started rummaging through the shelves while Nessa dried her eyes, trying to regain her composure. Glinda soon returned with several bottles, which she dumped on the chair next to the brunette.

"Now, let's see… this should heal any broken bones… and this can close that gash on your head, but it may leave behind a scar."

She handed Nessa two bottles, which the brunette proceeded to open and drink. She felt a burning sensation in her ribs and put a hand to them. "My ribs feel like they're on fire," she informed the blonde.

"Well, that's to be expected. They're healing. You might be sore for a few more days, but you'll be healed."

"Glinda… I don't suppose you have anything for…" Nessa gestured to her legs.

"Oh… no."

"I didn't think so. If you hadn't given my shoes away to that wretched girl—"

"I thought you were dead!"

"Then you should have let Elphaba have them! But no, you had to give that girl a 'protection'. And now look what you've caused!"

Glinda nodded. "You're right. Elphaba's furious with me. I shouldn't have intervened."

"If you thought before you acted, we wouldn't be in this situation."

"And if you had thought before you acted, poor Boq wouldn't be made of tin!"

"I… that was all Elphaba!"

"She saved his life, which you endangered when you let your selfishness get in the way!"

Nessa was about to reply, but looked down with a sigh instead. "So I made one mistake. He was going to leave me… what would you have done?"

"Let him go. Take responsibility for my actions."

"Ha! You never took responsibility for a damn thing in your life!"

"Glinda!"

The sharp voice cut the two off.

"That's Morrible," Glinda said. She looked horrified.

"Finally, someone who will listen to reason," Nessa said. Glinda's expression didn't change. "What's wrong with you?"

"Glinda!" Morrible called again. Her footsteps were rapidly approaching.

Glinda started rummaging through the bottles hurriedly. She grabbed a small vial and yanked the cork out. "Quick, drink this!"

"Why—" The brunette was cut off as Glinda shoved the opening of the vial into her mouth. Nessa pushed the blonde's hand away, but not before the vial's contents had slid down her throat. The brunette coughed as her throat burned, and her entire body was filled with a tingling sensation.

The door to the room burst open, and Nessa was almost blinded by all the green Morrible was wearing.

"My dear Glinda, who were you talking to?" Morrible asked.

"N-no one. What can I help you with?" Glinda replied.

Morrible smiled and closed the door behind her. "It seems our plan was a success. Nessarose is dead, and we brought her sister out into the open."

"Nessa didn't have to die!"

"Now, Glinda, it was you who suggested using the witch's sister to get to her, and it worked! She's holed up at Kiamo Ko now, and I've just learned that she kidnapped that poor girl. It won't be long now before the witch hunters find her and liquidize her."

Nessa felt as though she had been punched. Glinda had… conspired against her and Elphaba? And Morrible… she had conjured that twister to drop the house? The brunette grasped the arms of the chair, her head starting to spin.

_They were after us all along._

Morrible had left, and Glinda sighed.

"So, you were the reason that house fell on me. You're the reason Elphaba is going to die," Nessa said.

"I'm sorry. Nessa, please… where are you?"

"You… you can't see me?"

"How else do you think I hid you from Morrible? Nessa, listen: I was angry. Upset. I wanted to hurt Elphaba… like she had hurt me."

"What did she ever do to you?"

"She took Fiyero from me."

"She took him, or he chose her?"

"Nessa, I don't have time for this. I have to warn Elphaba… before she's killed."

"You stay away from her! You've done enough damage already!"

"I'm sorry Nessa."

The blonde left, and Nessa started to give chase, but collapsed the minute she tried to stand. "Stay away from her! Do you hear me, Glinda? Stay away from my sister!"


	4. We're Off to see the Witch

Nessa grabbed onto the chair as she tried to pull herself up, though she knew it wouldn't do her any good. Still, she had to find a way to get to Elphaba! The blonde would get her killed for sure, or hurt her more.

As Nessa pulled on the chair, it tipped, spilling bottles onto the ground. The brunette covered her head as the glass shattered around her, and she was splashed with several different liquids. When she deemed the situation safe, Nessa lowered her hands slowly. She heard running footsteps, and the door burst open, revealing Oliver.

His eyes fell on Nessa. "Are you all right? I heard a crashing noise…"

Nessa looked up at the guard. If he could see her, then that meant that Glinda's potion had worn off.

_Not a very effective potion, then._

"I'm fine," Nessa replied.

Oliver stepped over the glass and kneeled down, holding out his hand. "Here, let me help you."

Nessa took his hand, and he lifted her to her feet, but the brunette's legs refused to hold her up, and she collapsed against him.

"Are you sure you're all right?" Oliver asked.

"I'm fine. I… I've always been crippled. My legs…"

"Oh. I… I'm sorry."

"It's all right. I have a wheelchair, but it's at my… my house."

"In Munchkinland?"

Nessa nodded.

"Then I'll take you there."

"No. I have to get to Kiamo Ko."

"Kiamo Ko? That's where the Witch of the West lives."

"I know."

"You can't go there. She'll kill you."

"I have to go, and I will, with or without your help."

"But you can barely walk!"

"Look, there is someone in that castle that I care very much about! I have to get there before she's killed!"

Oliver looked down in thought. "All right. I'll help you."

* * *

Getting out of the palace was easier than Nessa has expected, but she knew that when they arrived at Munchkinland, things would be much more difficult. There was no chance of any Munchkin there not recognizing her.

"All right. Here we are."

Nessa looked up. She was sitting in front of Oliver on his horse, and had apparently been lost in her thoughts.

"Oliver, there's something you should know," Nessa said.

"What?"

"I… am not exactly in good standing with some of the Munchkins here," Nessa said, choosing her words carefully. "Perhaps it would be better if they don't see me?"

"Melena, you really are a mystery, aren't you?" Oliver said, but he was smiling.

Nessa blushed slightly and looked down. "You have no idea," she muttered.

Oliver took off his coat and wrapped it around the brunette. "Keep your head low," he whispered before he started into Munchkinland. Nessa did as she was told and kept her head down, her gaze fixed on the yellow bricks beneath them.

The brunette couldn't believe that after all that had happened, she still had some good luck. There were few people milling about, as most of them were gathered in the town square to continue celebrating the witch's death. Nessa did her best to block out their cheerful voices, but a single tear managed to escape her eye and ran down her face. Nessa wiped it away quickly, and reminded herself that it didn't matter. She was alive, the Munchkins thought she was dead and were happy. It was a win-win situation, right?

Nessa glanced up quickly. "This is it."

Oliver pulled his horse to a stop and dismounted. "I'll only be a minute."

Nessa nodded as he entered her house. She hoped that there was nothing inside that would incriminate her… or at least nothing in plain sight. She fidgeted on the horse, eager to leave. They longer she stayed, the higher the chance of someone recognizing her. Then she'd never get to Elphaba.

The seconds ticked by slowly, and Nessa grew increasingly nervous. What was taking him so long? Had he grown suspicious of her and was searching her house? Dear Oz, what if she had brought about her own demise? If a house couldn't kill her, it seemed that the brunette would do it herself. She considered taking the horse and bolting, but that would only bring about more problems.

Just when Nessa was sure she was about to explode, Oliver emerged from her house, pushing her wheelchair in front of him. The brunette heaved a sigh of relief. Oliver helped her down from the horse, and eased her into her wheelchair.

Nessa ran her hands down the arms of the chair. So many memories… her mind wandered back to her days at Shiz. Oz, she had been stubborn. Nessa realized that she hadn't really outgrown any of her habits, good and bad. The only thing that had matured with her was her spite and maliciousness. And where had that landed her?

_Underneath a house._

"Melena?"

Nessa almost forgot that Oliver was talking to her, but she dragged herself out of her reminiscing and looked up at him. "Thank you for all your help, Oliver, but I think this is where we should part ways."

"What?"

"I have to go to Kiamo Ko, and I don't want you to get into any trouble. Well, any _more_ trouble."

Nessa took off his coat and handed it to him. She put her hands on the wheels and started to wheel herself down the road of yellow bricks.

"Wait!" Oliver ran in front of her, forcing her to stop.

"Please don't try to stop me. I know it's dangerous, and I know that I'm in a wheelchair, but—"

"I'm not going to try and stop you, but I know that you can't make this trip by yourself."

Nessa could only stare at him in disbelief. "You… you're going with me?"

"Who better to protect you than a guard of the Wizard?"

Nessa smiled, and could feel her face coloring, so she looked down quickly. "Oliver… you could get into a lot of trouble for this."

"I know, but don't try to stop me, because I know it's dangerous."

Nessa looked back up at him, and the two left Munchkinland, unaware of the figure who had been watching them, and whose eyes were now narrowing.

The Wicked Witch of the East still lived. Oz was still in danger.


	5. The Murder and its Afterlife

**Thanks to all who have reviewed so far! You make me very happy!**

As the two went along the road, no words were exchanged between them, and the only sound was the occasional squeak from Nessa's chair. The brunette kept her gaze on the yellow bricks, but she soon realized that if they continued to follow this path, it would eventually take them back through the Emerald City, a place she did not want to return to. Nessa looked up at the setting sun, and felt herself growing restless. She couldn't afford to wait another day to reach Elphaba.

"Oliver, isn't there a faster way to Kiamo Ko that doesn't involve going through the Emerald City?" Nessa asked.

"Yes, we'd have to take a side path through the forest, and it would take us up into the mountains. We'd practically be knocking at the Witch's door," Oliver replied.

"Then that's the way we need to go."

The silence between them continued, and they soon were on the path Oliver had mentioned. As they entered the forest, the dense foliage blocked out the sun, and Nessa soon had a hard time trying to navigate her chair. Finally, when the brunette got herself caught on a root, Oliver volunteered to push her chair for her.

"Melena… who is at Kiamo Ko that you need to see?" Oliver asked.

"My… a friend."

"Don't you think it would be safer if we just sent guards there to—"

"No!"

Oliver was taken aback by Nessa's sudden outburst, and the brunette looked down in slight embarrassment.

"No. This is something I need to do myself."

Oliver decided that he wouldn't question the brunette further on the subject, and the silence resumed.

The pair soon reached a small clearing, and Nessa's eyes fell on a stack of wood that had been cleanly cut into same size logs. One piece of wood was still on a stump, only halfway chopped.

"Looks like someone didn't finish the job," Oliver said. Nessa nodded in agreement.

Just before the two were about to leave the clearing, something rammed into the side of Nessa's chair, knocking it over and throwing the brunette out. Nessa raised herself up on her elbows, and her eyes caught a flash of silver. Before she had time to focus on her attacker, she saw the blade of an axe coming down on her. Nessa rolled out of the way just in time, and the axe struck the ground where she had been. The brunette looked up as her attacker tried to pry his weapon loose.

"Boq?" Nessa said, and not without a wince. As she looked at the fate that had befallen the Munchkin, she felt a twinge if guilt.

The Tin Man finally pulled his axe free and swung it again, with Nessa avoiding the blow by mere inches.

"Boq, please, stop! I'm helpless now, look at me! I can't do anything to you!" the brunette pleaded, but her pleas fell on deaf ears. As the axe came down again, Nessa closed her eyes and braced herself.

She heard the sound of metal hitting metal and she opened her eyes. Oliver was standing over her, and was using his rifle to block the axe. He forced the Tin Man back.

"It is against the Wizard's law for anyone to attack an innocent citizen! What do you mean by your vicious attack?" Oliver asked.

"The woman you are protecting is anything but innocent," Boq replied. "It's due to her and her sister that I'm made of tin, and have no heart."

"What lie is this?"

The Tin Man grinned evilly. "You don't know? The woman you're protecting is the Wicked Witch of the East."

"The Witch of the East was killed yesterday."

"Oh, really? Let any Munchkin see that woman; they'll tell you it's her. And you're going to Kiamo Ko, aren't you? Remember who lives there?"

Oliver readjusted his grip on his rifle, and he wore an uncertain look on his face. Nessa feared that he would realize the truth, and that this was the end of the road.

A few tense moments passed, then Oliver raised his gun and pointed it at Boq. "Get out of here before I blow a hole in that empty tin can of yours."

"She'll only hurt you in the end."

"I said, scram!"

Boq fled, and Oliver lowered his gun slowly. He set it down before he straightened up Nessa's chair, and picked her up off the ground and set her in it.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"Yes. Thank you."

"I don't why that creature insisted that you were the witch. She's dead, and besides, you don't have any ruby slippers. Everyone knows the Witch wore those slippers."

"R-right," Nessa said.

_Bless you Glinda, for giving those shoes away._

"Now, let's get to Kiamo Ko without any more mishaps."

* * *

The moon had risen high into the night sky by the time Nessa and Oliver reached the castle doors. They found that they doors had been smashed in; detached from their hinges.

"No. No, I can't be too late!" Nessa said. She wheeled herself inside so quickly that she pulled her chair out of Oliver's grasp. "Elphaba!"

"Melena, wait!" he called after her, giving chase.

Nessa's chair came to the staircase, and she couldn't stop herself fast enough. The chair threw her out of it as it fell, and she tumbled down the stairs, hitting the stone floor hard. Her chair crashed next to her.

"Melena!" Oliver appeared next to her as she pushed herself up on her forearms.

"I'm fine," the brunette replied. Her eyes fell on the blonde kneeling a few feet in front of her. "Glinda?"

The good witch looked up, tears in her eyes as she held a black hat close. "I… I tried. I tried to save her. I really did. But… she wouldn't let me…"

Nessa looked at the black cloak on the ground, and her heart sank in her chest. "No… Elphaba…" The brunette pulled herself closer as tears formed in her eyes. This was all that was left of her sister.

"That Witch of the West is… dead?" Oliver asked.

"Yes," Nessa replied sadly.

"Then… Oz is safe again!"

Nessa felt her anger growing. With Elphaba dead, there was no need for her to conceal her identity anymore. "No! Oz was never in danger from her!"

"What are you—"

"Boq was telling the truth, Oliver! I did come her to see my sister, and she was the Witch of the West!"

Oliver could only stare at the brunette. "But, Melena—"

"My name is not Melena! My name is Nessarose Thropp and I am the Wicked Witch of the East! And I'll tell you something: I'll never forgive the Wizard! I'll carry on my sister's work; I'll take her place!"

Both Glinda and Oliver were staring at the brunette now, shock paralyzing them.

"So, you can go back to your precious Wizard and tell him that I won't rest until I have revenge for my sister's death! Do you hear me? I won't stop fighting until the day I die!"

Oliver looked at her with hurt in his eyes, but only for a second. He fled the castle, leaving the two girls behind.

Nessa sat there, her chest heaving.

_Dear Oz, what have I done? I'm going against everything I've ever been taught, and now I'll have the Gale Force after me instead of Elphaba._

"Nessa… you can't do this," Glinda said.

"I can do whatever I want. I'm the Wicked Witch of the East," Nessa replied bitterly. Yes, she had admitted to her wickedness, just as her sister had, and only because there had been no other path. If everyone was against her, so be it. There was no point in torturing herself to try and be accepted.

"You can't even walk!"

"Yes I can. Give me those shoes, Glinda."

"W-what?"

"I know that wretched girl left Oz. I can see it in your eyes. Give me my shoes."

"Nessa, think about this—"

"Give them to me NOW!"

The blonde had never seen Nessa act this way, and she was too distraught over Elphaba's death to continue arguing. So, reluctantly, she handed over the ruby slippers. Nessa slipped them on her feet with a sigh of contentment. She had missed these shoes.

The brunette stood shakily, and grinned. She bent over, picked up Elphaba's cloak, and put it on. It was a little long for her, but she didn't care in the slightest.

"Nessa, are you sure this is what you want?" Glinda asked.

"I won't let Elphaba die for nothing. It's my turn now. I should have repaid my debt to her while she was alive; now I have to do it in her death."

"Nessa, if this is what you choose, then you will be on your own. I can't bear to watch you die at the hands of the Wizard as well."

"Don't worry. He won't kill me. He can't."

Just before she left, Nessa noticed a small green bottle on the floor. The cloak must have been covering it. She bent down, picked it up, and stowed it in her cloak before she left. She didn't know what it was, but if it had been Elphaba's, then she wouldn't let anyone else have it.

"Watch out Oz. There's a new wicked witch in town."

**I don't think I've ever liked Nessa as much as I do now. What about you, readers?**


	6. Elementary, My Dear Boq

"The Witch! She's still alive!"

"Impossible! My guards said they successfully liquefied her!"

"No, not that witch! The other one!"

"Which one? Glinda?"

"No! The Witch of the East!"

"Impossible! She was crushed by a house!"

"She survived, and now she's taking the other witch's place!"

"Which witch?"

"The Wicked Witch of the West!"

"Now I'm confused."

"The Witch of the East is taking the Witch of the West's place!"

"So, she's the Witch of the West?"

"No, she's still the Witch of the East!"

"You said she was taking the Witch of the West's place!"

"She is!"

"Then she's the Witch of the West!"

"No! She's the Witch of the East!"

"I think I know exactly what's going on here," a smooth voice said. The argument paused. "The Witch of the West is dead. We can all agree on that. However, it seems that her sister, the Witch of the East, was not killed by that child's house. So, she plans to take over her sister's work, and act as a resistance to the throne of Oz."

"See, boy? That was easy to follow and understand. Why didn't you say that in the first place?"

"I did!"

"It doesn't matter what you didn't say. The Wicked Witch of the East still lives, which means that Oz is still unsafe! How could this have happened?"

"Your guard took her right to Kiamo Ko."

"What? Is this true? Did you aid a wicked witch?"

"I didn't know she was—"

"Silence! You are a traitor! Arrest him! And find that witch!"

* * *

With Glinda returning to the Emerald City, Nessa was free to explore Kiamo Ko. She opened the door to the tower, and found a large bound book on a table. The brunette picked it up and settled herself in a chair, putting her feet up on the table.

"What do we have here?" she said, opening the book. She recognized the book as the Grimmerie, the book that Elphaba had always carried around with her. The brunette turned another page, a small smile playing on her lips. She remembered the damage she had done with this book.

_Boq got what he deserved._

At this thought, Nessa felt a little sick. She was already taking delight in other's pain. Hadn't she been taught to forgive?

_Sure. I forgive myself._

Did being wicked mean that she couldn't have a conscience? Or that she had to constantly block it out?

"Come on, men! The witch is still inside!"

Nessa sat up, planting her feet on the floor. She looked out the window, and saw the Wizard's guards approaching the castle. She smiled.

"Sorry, boys, but I can't stay much longer," she said. The brunette tucked the book under her arm before she left the room, starting down the tower steps. When she reached the landing that overlooked the main room, she saw that the guards were coming in. She paused, trying to plan her escape.

"There she is!" one called, pointing to Nessa. The others turned to look, and they started for the stairs.

Nessa looked down, and her eyes caught the sparkling of her ruby slippers. She smiled. "To the forest, to the forest, to the forest," she said, clicking her heels together with each sentence. Nessa felt a rush of wind, and the stone walls of the castle disappeared. The last thing she saw were the baffled faces of the guards as she disappeared right in front of their eyes.

* * *

"Well, what news?"

"She… got away."

"What? How could she get away?"

"She… she just disappeared! Right before our eyes!"

"You idiots! Find her! Find her before the citizens realize she's still alive, and by that time, it may already be too late."

* * *

Nessa hit the ground hard, and she winced as pain shot through her sore ribs. The brunette stood up and brushed herself off.

"Well, that worked better than I anticipated," she said to herself. Still, the looks on the guards' faces were priceless. The brunette laughed. "Well, where am I off to first?" She could return to Munchkinland and take back control, but why go back to where she had been before? She had power; fear was on her side.

"_A regime change, brought about by an unexpected twister of fate."_

A twister had brought that house down on her. And who did she know that controlled weather?

_Who else?_

Nessa knew where she would go. She would take down the people who had plotted her own death, and then she'd go after those who had caused Elphaba's.

"To the Emerald City, then," she said, turning on her heel and starting down the path. As she walked, she kept her eyes peeled for a certain man made of tin. She may have been helpless before, but she was far from it now.

The brunette heard the snapping of a twig and she stopped, and slight grin on her face. "Right on cue." Nessa turned and dodged to the side as the blade of an axe came whistling down beside her. The witch grinned at the Tin Man. "Sneak up on me once, shame on you. Sneak up on me twice… I kill you."

"You can taunt me all you want, witch, but this time, there's no one here to protect you," Boq said.

"On the contrary," Nessa said, grabbing the axe as it came down and ripping from his hands. "It is you who should be worried about protection." Nessa threw the axe aside, where it became lodged in a tree trunk.

Boq angrily threw a punch, and Nessa put a hand up to block it. A vine shot up from the ground and wrapped around the Tin Man's wrist. Nessa stared at the vine, then at her hand.

_Did… did I do that?_

Boq tried to free himself, then threw another punch with his other fist. Nessa put her hand up again, and another vine shot up from the ground, wrapping around the Tin Man's arm.

Nessa looked down at her hands in disbelief. She had seen Elphaba throw a fireball before, but only once. If her sister could control fire, was it possible that the brunette could control the earth? After all, her mother had chewed on milk flowers the entire time she was pregnant with Nessa. Perhaps… had she unknowingly given her daughter elemental control?

"Release me, you coward! This isn't a fair fight!" Boq shouted, struggling to free himself.

Nessa laughed. "You expected me to be fair? I'm a wicked witch; I play by my own rules. But you're fun, Boq. It would be a shame to kill you now. So go run along, and I do hope we meet again. However, next time, I may not be so forgiving."

The brunette waved a hand over the vines, and they shrunk back into the ground, releasing the Tin Man. Boq glared at Nessa before he fled, yanking his axe out of the tree as he did.

Nessa looked down at her hands. With this newfound power, Nessa knew she was a force to be reckoned with. No longer crippled and helpless; now she had power and control.

"A girl could get used to this."

* * *

"She's coming here."

"To the Emerald City? She'll never make it past the gates."

"I wouldn't be so sure. She isn't like her sister; she plans her attacks. She isn't as reckless."

"But, like her sister, she will fall. Just leave the witch to me; I'll crush this budding evil."


	7. Losing the Battle, but Not the War

The sun was just starting to rise over Oz when Nessa reached the Emerald City. As her eyes fell on the shining palace of the Wizard, her hatred grew. These were the people who had conspired against the Thropp family.

They would pay for that. They would all pay.

Nessa knew that there would be guards posted at all the entrances to the city, so she had to be discreet in her entrance. The brunette approached the western gates, and crouched behind a tree a few feet from the entrance itself. She peered out from behind the thick trunk and saw that she was in luck: there was only one guard posted at this gate. The brunette turned back around and looked down, her eyes falling on some rocks.

The brunette pointed a finger at the rock and flicked it upward. The rock jumped, and Nessa smiled. She turned back towards the guard. She would have to have good aim if this was going to work; if she missed, there wouldn't be a second chance. The brunette raised her finger again, and the rock hovered above the ground. The brunette thrust her finger forward, and the rock whizzed by her, heading right for the guard.

Nessa's aim was dead-on. The rock hit the guard in the forehead, but it didn't stop there. It continued through his skull, and emerged from the other side. The guard collapsed and Nessa grinned. She left her hiding place and walked into the city, stepping over the guard's corpse.

Nessa knew now that she could do what her sister couldn't; she had the will to kill. While Elphaba had been wicked, Nessa couldn't recall a time when her sister had actually struck another creature down. Maybe this made Nessa strong, or maybe it just made her soulless. Either way, she knew she had the ability and will to kill, which meant that she would have no problem exacting her revenge the way she wanted.

Before long, Nessa was inside the palace. As she started down the entrance hall, it occurred to the brunette that she had no idea where Morrible resided, if she resided in the palace at all. Nessa heard footsteps, and saw the flicker of a torch. Of course there were guards in the palace, but that wouldn't be a problem. The brunette hid in the shadows in such a way that when the guard passed by, he wouldn't notice her at all. Which was unfortunate… for him.

"Looking for someone?" Nessa asked, emerging behind him. The guard whipped around, and raised his rifle. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." The brunette waved her hand, and the potted plant next to her came alive, its branches reaching out and wresting the rifle away from the guard. One of its other branches wrapped around his neck, threatening to break his neck if he made a noise.

"Right. For this to turn out okay for both of us, all you need to tell me is where Madame Morrible is in this palace," Nessa said.

"You're a witch. You'll kill me anyway."

"I'm a woman of my word. Tell me where Morrible is, and I won't harm a hair on your head."

The guard looked uncertain, but he obviously valued his life over Morrible's. "Third floor. It's through the door at the end. Now let me go!"

The brunette smiled wickedly. She approached the guard. "I said I wouldn't harm a single hair on your head. And," Nessa yanked a hair from his head, "this is the one I won't harm." The witch turned and snapped her fingers as she walked away. She smiled slightly when she heard the inevitable snap of the guard's neck as the branch tightened.

Nessa opened the door to Morrible's room slowly. The room was dark, and Nessa could see a faint glow coming from another room to the right. She approached the doorway slowly, and peeked around the corner. The light was coming from a single candle sitting on a bedside table. Morrible herself was sitting on a bed, her attention focused on the book in her hands.

"It has been a while, hasn't it, Miss Nessarose?" Morrible said, not looking up.

The brunette was taken aback, but she didn't let it show. She stepped out from behind the doorframe. "Not long enough."

Morrible looked up. "Well, you're all grown up now, aren't you? You can even stand on your own."

"I can do a lot more things than stand on my own," Nessa replied.

"So I've heard. Nessa, you were such a good girl at Shiz. Surely you don't really want to follow in your sister's footsteps, do you?"

"Morrible, shut up. My sister is dead, and you tried to kill me. I'm pissed, and now I'm going to kill you."

"Well, I can see you've inherited your sister's lack of respect."

"No one respected her. Why should she give something she was never given?"

"Nessa, don't be rash—"

"Enough! Die!" Nessa gave yell as her hands formed fists, and she thrust both arms down. Vines came crashing through the windows, and rushed towards Morrible. The grand vizier barely flinched, but merely waved her hand. The vines stopped in their tracks and withered up, becoming harmless. Nessa, undaunted, threw her arms out again, calling on more vines, but they met the same fate. After a third, fourth, and fifth wave failed, Nessa fell to her knees, panting. She was drained.

Morrible rose from her seat and approached the brunette. "My dear, you should really know your limits with that kind of power. I can tell this is all very new to you."

Nessa glared up at Morrible, but as much as she hated to admit it, she knew that couldn't kill the woman. Not now.

"I will kill you. You will pay for what you've done," she said.

"My dear Nessarose, what makes you think you will walk away from this?"

"To the cornfield, to the cornfield, to the cornfield," Nessa muttered, clicking her heels together. There was a familiar rush of wind, and the brunette was gone.

Morrible smiled. Everything had gone exactly as she had planned. Nessa may have escaped, but now Morrible knew how the witch "disappeared". Her shoes were her escape. Without the shoes, she would be a helpless cripple once more.


	8. Doubts and Misconceptions

Nessa gave a grunt as she collided with the ground. While being able to go anywhere at anytime was convenient, she didn't appreciate being slammed into the dirt every time. The brunette raised herself up onto her elbows weakly and managed to get into a sitting position. She knew now what had gone wrong: she was still new to her power, and she had tried using too much too soon. She was angry with herself for making such an idiotic mistake, and especially in front of Morrible. The woman's taunting words still haunted the witch, and she slammed a fist into the ground angrily. A few nearby cornstalks withered up and leaned over.

Nessa watched as the dead leaves fell to the ground. So, she too could cause death. Well, she had already known that. After what she had become, what else was left? Elphaba had tried to save lives, and looked where she had ended up. Dead. Liquefied. And if Nessa made any more stupid mistakes, then she'd be following her sister.

"They won't kill me. They can't."

* * *

Panic was spreading through the Emerald City like wildfire. Was the witch really still alive? Would she come after the citizens and terrorize them as her sister had? What should they do to protect themselves?

"The people are in a panic. The whole witch business has gotten out of hand! How could you let her escape?"

"She'll be back," the grand vizier answered coolly.

"How can you be so sure?"

"She won't rest until she gets her revenge. As long as we're still alive, she'll try to finish what her sister started."

* * *

The wooden door creaked as it opened, and Morrible's footsteps echoed off of the stone walls. The last cell on the right was her destination, and she found what she was looking for in it.

"I don't have time to sugarcoat this, so I'll just lay this out for you nice and simple: I want the witch, and you want your freedom and redemption."

"What makes you think I can find her?"

"She still has feelings for you. You're the one person who ever saw past her crippled beauty and saw the girl within. To be honest, that sort of thing makes me feel ill, but that's how we'll get the witch. All you have to do is get her alone and make her vulnerable. Do we have a deal or not?"

"All right."

* * *

Nessa held the rose with her fingertips, watching as it bloomed before her eyes. A few seconds passed, then the rose wilted, its petals falling gently to the ground. Even in death, it was beautiful. Nessa gave a sigh and dropped the flower. She could not say the same for humans. Everything was so gruesome for them. When she died, she hoped it would be in her sleep. Painless, quick, and tragically beautiful. Just like her.

The witch picked up the sound of approaching footsteps. She looked up from her death brooding, and caught a flash of green. Deciding that she did not want to explore the mystery that was death at this point, the witch stood and left the cornfield, disappearing into the nearby forest.

"Nessa."

The witch whipped around, shooting vines forward as she did. They wrapped around the person, immobilizing them.

"Well, you're as charming as ever," Oliver said.

"Oliver? What do you want?"

"Would you believe me if I said I wanted to see you again?"

"Hardly."

"Can't blame you for that. Now… would you let me go?"

"Depends. Are you going to hold me at gunpoint and order me to surrender?"

"Not in the way you'd expect me to."

Nessa rolled her eyes. "Dear Oz…"

The vines released their prisoner, and disappeared back into the ground.

"So, if you're not here to arrest me, then why did you come back? You didn't seem at all happy when you found out that I was the Witch of the East."

"I admit, maybe I overreacted a little."

"A little?"

"Okay, I overreacted a lot. But you have to understand where I'm coming from."

"Oh, I know where you're coming from all right. You're a loyal servant to the Wizard, and I'm the witch who is someone threatening his reign."

"I went to prison for you."

"Oh, please. You didn't do it for me. You got in trouble after telling the Wizard that I was still alive!"

"Look, Nessa, I don't want to fight with you."

"Well, that's too bad, because I'm not exactly in the best of moods right now, so excuse me if I come off as a little bitter!"

The witch turned to leave, but Oliver grabbed her arm. "Nessa, listen to me—"

"Let go of me!" Nessa pushed Oliver away, and a vine rose from the ground threateningly.

"Nessa, I didn't come here to hurt you or turn you in. I came back because… because I love you."

"Don't make me laugh. Someone like you could never love someone like me."

"I know people only used to see your cripple, and they felt sorry for you. You felt sorry for yourself too, but it isn't like that anymore. You have power and confidence."

"Just because you can't see it doesn't mean that I'm not still crippled. Some wounds don't heal. You're young; the world hasn't been cruel to you yet."

"And what did the world ever do to you?"

Nessa glared at him harshly, but didn't reply. "I don't want to traumatize you."

"I never felt sorry for you, Nessa. Do you want to know why? Because when I first saw you, I thought you were beautiful and strong. I saw past your cripple; can you do the same?"

Nessa crossed her arms, suddenly feeling very vulnerable. She hated the way it felt.

"Tell me the truth Nessa: do you still have the feelings you had for me the first day we met?"

"You mean do I love you?" The brunette laughed. "Love is the mask of death. Innocent and pure on the outside… yet it can kill." Nessa looked up at the guard in front of her. "Loving you would be my demise."

"As would loving you, but I'd take that chance."

Oliver approached the witch, and ran a hand through her hair, which came to rest on the back of her neck. Nessa looked up at him, and felt a chill run down her spine.

Her delicate lips touched his once, then again. Nessa knew this was wrong, these feelings would ruin everything and get her killed, but it was too late. Love had drawn her in its fatal trap, and there was no chance of escape now. She was in too deep.

The two broke apart, and Nessa's hands came to rest on Oliver's chest. She couldn't bring herself to look into his hazel eyes for she knew that every time she did, those eyes saw inside of her and pierced her very soul.

Sudden footsteps and voices shattered the moment, and the two looked towards the forest's edge.

"Guards. You must go, quickly," Oliver said, pushing Nessa away slightly. The brunette started to flee, then turned to look back at the guard.

"If this is really love, which I doubt, then meet me at sundown," she said.

"Where?"

"The one place no one will think of looking. I have my doubts… but this is one time I hope to be proven wrong."


	9. Loved and Betrayed

By the time the sun had risen high into the sky, there was still no sign of the witch. Word of her survival had reached Munchkinland, which had put a halt to their celebrations immediately. As the sun started to set, the witch still hadn't been found, and the citizens of Oz were in a frenzy. If she wasn't found, then how could they ever go out again? Would they be safe? What was she up to, and why couldn't she be found?

"This is an outrage! That witch needs to be found! Assemble the witch hunters! I don't care if she comes back alive or dead; just find her!"

Glinda watched from her balcony as the witch hunters marched from the palace. She had hoped that that merciless crew had no need to ever be reassembled, but Nessa had Oz in a state of fear, and the Wizard was more scared of losing his throne now than he had ever been before.

"The Wizard is intent on finding the witch. He'll even go so far as the burn the city to the ground. Ironic, isn't it?"

Glinda tried to ignore the smooth voice behind her, but she couldn't ignore the approaching footsteps, or the overwhelming smell of rose water beside her.

"The witch hunters will find her. Just as they found her sister, and disposed of her," Morrible continued.

"And if they fail?"

"Then Oz will suffer."

* * *

"The witch has been spotted heading for the Glikkus. I have been ordered to remain here, in case she returns."

The other guards looked at Oliver uncertainly.

"You betrayed the throne once. How can we trust you now?"

"My orders have been handed down by the grand vizier herself. Do you wish to question her?"

The guards knew better than to question Morrible, so they left Munchkinland, leaving Oliver alone in front of the witch's home. Oliver turned his attention to the setting sun, watching as it disappeared behind the hills. He turned and entered the house, locking the door behind him.

"I thought for sure you weren't going to show up."

Oliver turned and saw the brunette sitting on the bed, a slight smile on her face.

"I had to prove you wrong at least once," he replied.

"Only once."

Oliver approached the bed, and kneeled on it. He reached a hand up and ran it through Nessa's hair. "You really are beautiful."

Nessa blushed slightly. "Are you going to kiss me or not?"

Oliver complied, and Nessa grabbed his shirt, pulling him backwards with her. The brunette knew what was supposed to follow such sinful actions, but when it actually started to happen, she was lost. Nessa's legs suddenly felt weak, and she broke away from Oliver to find that her shoes had fallen from her feet.

"What's wrong?" Oliver asked, his bare chest mere inches from Nessa's.

The brunette shook her head, and wrapped her arms around the guard instead. She felt his own strong arms wrap around her, and when he entered her, all thoughts of good and wickedness fled from the brunette's mind. She forgot that she was a witch, and Oliver was one of the Wizard's guards. She forgot that they were on opposite sides, and that this sort of thing was not tolerated. Everything was meaningless in this moment, and all she could focus on was the man in her bed, the one who had stolen her heart, or whatever was left of it.

After the heat between them had passed, the room was filled with the scent of sweat and sex. Oliver looked down at the woman beneath him, his chest heaving. His eyes met Nessa's, and she smiled weakly. Oliver lay beside her, and Nessa laid her head on his chest as her eyes closed and she gave in to her exhaustion.

* * *

Nessa awoke the next morning, aware that the warm body that had been beside her was missing. She opened her eyes sleepily and saw Oliver slipping into his boots. The brunette smiled.

"Going somewhere?" she asked.

The guard didn't reply, but stood up and moved towards his rifle. Nessa frowned at the movement and sat up, holding the sheets up to cover her body. "Oliver, what are you doing?"

"Nessa, please don't make this harder than it already is."

"What are you talking about? I don't—"

The door suddenly burst open, and guards poured into the room, their rifles trained on Nessa.

The brunette watched them surround her, and her eyes fell on Oliver. "Oliver, you… you set me up?"

"I'm sorry, Nessa, I really am."

"You're not sorry! I should have never trusted you!"

"Nessa, please try to understand—"

The brunette started to raise her hand, and the guards tightened their grips on the triggers.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Nessa scowled at the all-too-familiar voice, but she lowered her hand, turning her attention back to Oliver. "You played my feelings. You got me into a situation that you knew would leave me vulnerable."

"I didn't want to, but—"

"But he knew that Oz was the greater good. Now, come quietly or you'll meet the same fate as your sister."

Nessa turned her attention to Morrible. "Is that it? Are those my choices? Die now, or go with you, be humiliated, and die later. You know, it's a hard choice, but I'll take die now."

"Nessa, don't be rash. Arrest her."

Two guards approached the bed, but Nessa backed away from them, shooting a harsh glare at Morrible. "Do you at least have the decency to let me put some clothes on?"

"Of course."

Morrible waved her hand, and the two guards backed off. Nessa leaned over the edge of the bed and started to reach for her dress, but lunged out and made a sudden grab for her slippers. She fell from the bed, and a boot came down on her hand.

"A valiant attempt, my dear Nessarose, but you won't be getting away this time," Morrible said. She kneeled down, and picked up the ruby slippers.

"No!" Nessa said, making a weak attempt to grab them back, but Morrible had already backed away. An evil grin crossed her face.

"Take her to the Wizard."


	10. Rock Bottom

The witch was met with a barrage of jeers and anger as she was taken through the Emerald City. Nessa sat on a guard's horse, her wrists bound with thick rope. Her ankles were bound as well, but Nessa knew that was only to mock her, not to restrain her. The brunette ignored the citizens as she was taken to the palace; she kept her gaze forward, refusing to even look at the angry people. She wouldn't give them that satisfaction.

They eventually reached the palace, and two guards pulled Nessa down from the horse. They each took one arm and dragged her inside, closing the heavy doors behind them.

"You didn't have to parade her through the streets like she was some kind of… trophy," Oliver hissed angrily at Morrible.

"The people want to feel safe. In order to make sure that happens, we have to show them that the threat has been subdued," Morrible replied. "Now, let's continue."

Oliver shook his head, but picked Nessa up off the floor and started after Morrible. The brunette refused to look at him as they went, and Oliver knew that there was no use in trying to gain her trust back.

"The witch has been found," Morrible said as they entered the Wizard's chamber. Nessa looked up as the white-haired man turned and approached her. So this was the powerful wizard that everyone revered and feared? Nessa saw nothing impressive about him, and knew that when she killed him, she would gain little satisfaction.

"I thought you said she was too be feared more than her sister, yet this witch can't even stand on her own! There must be a mistake here!"

"There is no mistake, I assure. This is the Witch of the East, and the source of her power came from these." Morrible held up the ruby slippers. The Wizard took them from her, and looked at them skeptically.

"Shoes? Her power came from shoes? Absurd!"

"The shoes were enchanted, which gave them their power. Without them, she is nothing more than a helpless cripple."

Nessa had been doing a pretty good job of remaining emotionless since she had been caught, but now her anger had hit its boiling point. She thrust her bound wrists up, hitting Oliver in the face. He dropped her, and Nessa hit the ground hard. She brought her hands down, and a large vine came up through the tiled floor, forcing the Wizard and Morrible to step back. While they were distracted, the witch started to move herself across the floor, making one last desperate attempt to get away.

"She's escaping!" the Wizard said. "After her!"

Nessa heard footsteps behind her. She turned onto her back and thrust her hands down again, summoning another vine. She turned back onto her stomach and continued on, the sweat on her face causing loose strands of her hair to stick to her face.

_This is crazy, there's no way I can escape._

The brunette found herself suddenly staring at a glittery pair of emerald heels. She looked up and saw Glinda looking down at her.

"Nessa…"

"Glinda, help me. Stop them, distract them, help me get out, anything!"

The blonde didn't respond, and Nessa knew that she didn't have any more time.

"Glinda! You let Elphaba die, don't do the same to me!"

The blonde's eyes filled with hurt, and a steely expression crossed her face.

"I did what I could for Elphaba, just as I've done for you. I'm sorry, Nessa," she said.

Nessa felt strong hands pull her up off the floor. "No! Glinda, don't let them do this to me! You can't just stand by and watch another Thropp die!"

* * *

It was over. Nessa knew that much. She was sitting in a small cell, her wrists and ankles shackled together, and their chains leading to the wall. She had let her feelings get in the way of her goal, and she had been betrayed. Even Glinda had given up on her. The brunette had no one else to turn to.

Nessa looked up as she heard footsteps echoing off the bricks of her prison. She wasn't surprised to see Morrible standing in front of her cell.

"You've already won, yet you have to taunt me further?" Nessa said.

"Always looking for a fight, aren't you? Just like your sister."

"At least she went down fighting."

"There's no need to be so defensive."

"I'm not going to just sit around and listen to you insult Elphaba!"

"Then let's move on to a less sensitive subject: the Wizard's decision about you."

"I figured that one out for myself."

"Have you?"

"Of course. He's going to do the same thing to me that he had done to Elphaba; have me killed."

"You never did broaden your thinking very much. The Wizard watches out for his people; he has to make sure they're safe. Or at least make them believe that they're safe. Thy thought you were dead once; they don't want to be fooled again."

The realization hit Nessa. "A public execution."

* * *

"What?"

"It's what the Wizard has decided. Do you wish to argue with him?"

Oliver looked down, his hands clenching and unclenching.

"Anyway, he has granted you a full pardon. You are free to continue your duties as a guard in his service," Morrible continued.

Oliver didn't reply, but turned to leave the office.

"You did the right thing. The witch had to be brought to justice."

"Not like this. No one deserved this," Oliver said as he shut the door behind him.

* * *

"A public execution? Is that really necessary?"

"The Wizard seems to think so."

The blonde witch paced her room nervously. "I don't like this at all. The Wizard has been consumed by fear, and it's blinded him."

"Making it that much easier for Morrible to manipulate him," Oliver said bitterly.

"You can't assume that."

"I'm not assuming. I know for a fact."

Glinda shook her head and sat down. "Poor Nessa. She doesn't deserve this. Just like her sister…"

"Glinda… what is your connection to the Thropp family?"

The blonde sighed. "I went to school with them. Elphaba was my… my roommate."

"And Nessa?"

"Just a friend."

"I have a feeling they were more than just your friends."

"Nessa and I weren't lovers, if that's what you mean."

"What about Elphaba?"

Glinda stiffened. "What about her?"

"Were you two lovers?"

"Why are you asking me that?"

"I saw the way you reacted to her death. You were more than just roommates, or friends."

"It doesn't matter what we were. She's dead now… and her sister will be following tomorrow evening."


	11. The Crossroads of Fate and Death

Nessa looked up as she heard the heavy door to her cell creak open.

"Are you ready to face the people, my dear?"

Ten minutes later, and Nessa found herself chained to a wooden stake that was up on a platform a few feet off the ground.

_A witch being burned at the stake. How typical, and very unoriginal._

The citizens of Oz had gathered in the Emerald City square to watch the witch meet her end. Their displeasure with her was made clear through their angry shouts, and repeated calls for her death.

"Nessarose Thropp, you have been found guilty of being wicked, and conspiring against the throne of Oz. Because of this, you have been condemned to death," Morrible said. She looked up at the brunette. "Do you have any remorse for your actions?"

Nessa rolled her eyes and looked away from the grand vizier. "I don't regret anything."

"I figured as much. May the Unnamed God have mercy on your wicked soul."

And with a snap of her fingers, the wood at Nessa's feet ignited, and black smoke rose into the air. The brunette looked back at Morrible, and refused to give her the satisfaction of crying out for mercy, or in pain. She would die shamelessly.

* * *

Glinda watched as the flames grew, eating up the dry wood. She didn't want to watch Nessa burn to death, but she couldn't bring herself to look away. Why did it always have to end in death? The blonde decided to try and save Nessa's life one last time.

"Madame Morrible, is this really necessary? Are her crimes really deserving of this?" Glinda asked.

"She tried to bring down the throne of Oz."

"She tried to kill you! That's what this is really about, isn't it?"

"I think you've said enough."

"You're not doing this for Oz, you're doing this for yourself!"

"I said, that's enough, Miss Glinda. Silence."

Glinda looked at Nessa, and saw that the brunette was looking right back at her. The blonde felt helpless. There was nothing she could do, and Nessa seemed to know that. Glinda found that she was frightened by the fact that Nessa had already resigned herself to death, and wasn't going to try and fight it anymore.

* * *

Oliver watched as the smoke started to get to Nessa, causing her to begin coughing. This was his fault. He had given Nessa up, and now she was going to die because of him. This wasn't right, why was he just standing here and watching this?

Oliver turned to leave. He wouldn't watch them kill Nessa.

_The time to act is now. Do something._

The guard inhaled and turned back around. He raised his rifle, aimed, and shot. A scream traveled through the citizens as they ducked. The bullet struck Nessa's chains, and the brunette fell to the ground.

"Nessa!" Glinda said, quickly pulling the brunette from the danger of the fire. She retreated to the edge of the platform, holding the witch close. "Nessa, can you hear me?"

Before anyone else could react, Oliver jumped onto the platform, his rifle aimed at Morrible. The other guards had their rifles aimed at him.

"Drop your weapons, or the Wizard's grand vizier is dead," Oliver said.

The guards exchanged looks, but dropped their weapons on the ground. Oliver glanced at the two witches beside him.

"Get her out of here," he told the blonde.

Glinda looked up. "What about you?"

"Just go! Make sure she's safe."

Glinda knew it was useless to argue, so she put a bubble around her and the witch and disappeared.

"You just assisted a fugitive in escaping," Morrible said.

"I know what I did."

Morrible approached him slowly. "You don't want to do this. Not after the Wizard just pardoned you."

"Don't come any closer!"

"Or what? You'll shoot me? You wouldn't dare pull that trigger."

"I wouldn't pull it for me… but I would for Nessa."

A shot rang out, and Oliver turned and fled.

"After him! Kill him! Don't let him get away alive!"

Oliver ran for all he was worth, trying to lose the army that was chasing him. They fired at him, and Oliver managed to just barely avoid the bullets. He was so intent on escaping that he didn't notice the hill in front of him. The ex-guard lost his footing on the loose dirt and tumbled down the hill, unable to slow or stop himself. He landed in the river at the bottom, knocked unconscious when his head hit a rock. The swift current quickly swept him downstream, and he soon washed up on a grassy bank, safe from his pursuers, but still in danger.

* * *

"Nessa. Nessa, look at me!"

No matter how hard she tried, the blonde just couldn't get a response. The brunette wouldn't open her eyes, and her pulse was too weak for Glinda to feel. The good witch feared that while Nessa had been spared from the flames, the smoke had gotten to her.

Glinda looked up fearfully. Darkness had settled over the land of Oz, and Glinda knew that Morrible must have sent the witch hunters out to find them, because now the blonde was a fugitive too. By helping Nessa, she had condemned herself as well.

A small vine suddenly wrapped around her wrist, and Glinda let out a small shriek. She heard coughing, and looked down to see Nessa's eyes opening weakly.

"Nessa…"

The brunette looked up. "Funny. The afterlife doesn't look at all like what I had imagined."

"You're not dead. Oliver saved you."

"He betrayed me so he could save me? I was already interested; he didn't have to go to such lengths."

"Nessa, please stop making this into a joke. It's very serious."

"Oh, I was being serious. Couldn't you tell?" the brunette said as she sat up. "Did anyone happen to grab my shoes while we were making our great escape?"

"Is that all you can think about right now? Shoes?"

"Look who's talking, Miss Fashionista."

"Did you just make that word up?"

"Yes."

The blonde scowled. "Nessa, let me go so we can figure out our next move."

"Hold on there. We? Our? There is no we, or our."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't work well with people. I'm a little bit of a control freak, in case you haven't noticed by now."

"We can't separate, not now that we're both fugitives."

"You may be a fugitive. I'm a witch. And as one, I prefer to work alone. Makes things much easier."

"Oh, really?" the blonde spat. "And just how do you expect to do anything without the aid of your shoes?"

"Minor setback, but that can be fixed easily enough."

"How do you figure? Your shoes are in the palace; set one foot in the Emerald City and you're a dead witch."

"Well, then, if you really want to help me, then you can get my shoe for me."

"I can't go back, not after what I did for you."

"And what exactly have you done for me?"

"I saved your life!"

"You should have let me die! Death would have been an easy out; now I can't rest until Morrible is dead! This is the second time she's tried to kill me, and almost succeeded!"

The two would have continued their argument if they hadn't heard two familiar voices. Two very familiar voices.

"You idiot, we're lost again."

"We are not lost!"

"Then where are we?"

"… That has yet to be determined."

"We _are_ lost!"

The two people emerged from the brush, and stopped dead in their tracks.

"Oh, sweet Oz…"

"Holy shiz."

Silence, then two voices in perfect unison.

"You're not dead?"


	12. The New Revolution

**Thanks to all who have read and reviewed thus far. You all make me smile. **

The two witches stared at each other in disbelief, each having believed that the other was dead. The crippled brunette looked at her sister, wondering how she had survived liquidation; the green witch was puzzled as to how her sister had survived a house falling on her.

"Nessa…"

"Elphaba, I—"

The green woman fell to her knees and embraced her sister tightly. "Nessa, I'm so sorry."

The brunette was confused. Elphaba was sorry? Nessa was the one who had said all the nasty things to her sister. She was the one who should be sorry.

"I swore I would protect you, and keep you from harm. I… I failed," Elphaba continued.

"There wouldn't have been much you could have done. And I'm alive, aren't I?" Nessa said.

Elphaba released her sister. "I suppose… but how?"

"Your guess is as good as mine."

Elphaba nodded, and looked up, her eyes falling on Glinda. She stood up. "Glinda."

"Elphaba... you're alive."

"Surprise? Ow!"

The blonde has slapped the green woman across the face, her tiny frame trembling. "How could you do that to me, Elphaba Thropp? I thought you were dead!"

"That was the idea," Elphaba said, rubbing the now throbbing spot on her face.

"You could have at least told me!"

"I couldn't risk putting you in harm's way. Sooner or later someone would have found out, and the first person they'd come to would be you. I didn't tell you so I could protect you."

The blonde crossed her arms. "And what about this one?" she asked, looking at Fiyero.

"Not the best companion choice, I know, but he's a fugitive like me," Elphaba said.

"And we'll be caught if we don't start moving again," Fiyero said.

"You're leaving Oz?" Nessa asked.

"I have to, or else everyone will come after me again." A sudden thought hit the green witch. "Come with us, Nessa."

"What?"

Elphaba kneeled down and took her sister's pale hands in her own verdant ones. "We can get out of here. Go to a place where people won't judge us, or try to kill us. Please Nessa, I lost you once. I couldn't live with myself if I lost you again."

The brunette looked down. "I can't."

"W-what?"

"I can't go with you, Elphaba. I'm sorry."

"But… why? I know I made mistakes, and I'm sorry, but you have to trust me when I say that I'll look after you this time. I won't let you down ever again."

"I'm not a child anymore, Elphaba. I can take care of myself."

Elphaba released her sister's hands and looked down. Nessa's eyes softened.

"It's not because of anything like that, Elphaba. You always took care of me, and I'm grateful, but there are other reasons why I can't leave."

"Like what?" Elphaba asked, looking back up at her sister.

"Like the fact that everyone in Oz knows she's alive," Glinda said.

"They do?" Elphaba said.

"I… I was so angry after your death. I couldn't let them get away with it so I… I took your place."

"You… you what?"

"I took your place. I vowed to continue your fight against the Wizard, and I swore revenge on the people who had done this to us. I… I tried to kill Morrible."

"No. Nessa, you didn't!" Elphaba said, standing up, horrified. "How could you do something so rash?"

"I wanted revenge!"

"Well, that wasn't the best way to get it! Oz, she must have every guard and witch hunter out after you!"

"I was doing fine until Oliver—" The brunette cut herself short. She was going to say, "until Oliver betrayed me", but then she remembered that he had also saved her from the stake. Besides, she didn't want Elphaba to know about her… side affairs.

"Wait. Who is this 'Oliver'?" Elphaba asked, crossing her arms.

"No one," Nessa replied.

"He's one of the Wizard's guards," Fiyero said. Nessa scowled at him.

"Oh, really? And how do you know him, Nessa?"

Nessa was about to lie, but then it occurred to her: why should she have to cover this up? She was thirty-five; she was plenty old and capable enough to make her own decisions.

"I love him," Nessa replied.

"You… you love him? What, did you sleep with him or something?" Elphaba said. Nessa looked down, not replying. "Nessa?"

"I neither confirm nor deny what you are saying."

"You _did_ sleep with him! Nessa, how could you?"

"Oh please! You had your own affair with one of the Wizard's guards too!"

Elphaba's face turned dark green. "That… that was completely different."

"You're right. Oliver was _single _when Nessa slept with him," Glinda said.

"Don't you dare start this again, Glinda," Elphaba said, turning her attention to the blonde.

"You were the one who started it."

The two started for each other, but a large vine shot up between them. Elphaba stared at it in confusion. "What the hell—"

"Oh, that's right. You're not aware of your sister's new found power," Glinda said, looking at Nessa.

Elphaba turned to her sister. "Nessa, you… you did this?"

"I only found out about it a few days ago, but yes, it appears that I have some elemental control."

The vine retreated back into the ground, and Elphaba took a step back. There was the click of a gun, and everyone looked towards the sound.

"You're still alive too? How many more witches do we have to deal with?"

"Oliver!" Nessa said. The ex-guard didn't take his eyes off Elphaba.

"So, you're Oliver?" Elphaba said, taking a step towards him.

"Don't move!"

"No, don't shoot her!" Nessa said.

"Put your gun down, soldier," Fiyero said.

Oliver looked at the scarecrow. "Captain?"

"Yes, it's still me. And that was an order."

Oliver lowered his gun slowly and approached the group.

"Oliver, you're bleeding," Nessa said.

"It's just a scrape. No big deal," Oliver said. He kneeled in front of the brunette. "Nessa, I'm sorry I gave you up. I didn't want to, but I was angry and—"

"It's all right. I understand."

Oliver smiled slightly, and then reached inside his coat. "I think these are yours."

Nessa's eyes widened. "My slippers. How did you—"

"Swiped them while Morrible was giving her speech about your death."

Nessa smiled before taking the slippers from him. She slipped them onto her feet, and gave a sigh of content. Oliver stood and held his hand out to her. Nessa blushed slightly as she took it and stood.

"Nessa… are you sure you won't come with me?" Elphaba asked.

"I can't. I can't run from what I've started. Not now."

The green witch sighed. "If you're staying… then I have to stay as well."

"What?" Fiyero and Glinda said at the same time.

"Elphaba, you can't! They'll find out you're alive and—"

"I can't let you fight this war alone. You're going to need help, and I'm not going to desert you, Nessa. I won't run anymore."

"Well, if you're staying, then I guess there's no point in me leaving," Fiyero said. "Count me in. I never liked Morrible much anyway."

"I'm in too. I'm on your side until the end, Nessa," Oliver said.

The four looked at Glinda. "Well, are you with us or not?" Elphaba asked.

Glinda crossed her arms and looked down uncertainly. "I… I don't know."

"Glinda, there's nothing left for you in the Emerald City now. When the Wizard falls, the people will need someone to take over. Someone they can depend on and look up to," Elphaba said. Glinda looked at her, and Elphaba smiled. "Are you in?"

"I know I'll live to regret this, but yes. I'm in," Glinda said.

Elphaba and Nessa exchanged looks, and the brunette smiled.

"Down with the Wizard."


	13. Divide

SNAP

"That's the fifth one you've stepped on!"

"Sorry, I can't see that great, okay?"

"Both of you, shhh! We're trying to be quiet!"

"You shhh!"

"Really? How old are we, twelve?"

"Okay, okay, this is not working! Everyone just stop!"

The group stopped, and Nessa sighed in frustration. "Okay, obviously our group is too big for us to travel quietly. It would best for us to split up."

"Okay. Elphaba and I will pair up, and you three can be together," Fiyero said.

"Nice try. I don't think so," Elphaba said.

"Let's think with the head on our shoulders, okay?" Nessa said. "Elphaba and I are the ones who will be killed as soon as we set one foot in the Emerald City."

"And you think that Morrible will be willing to accept us back?" Glinda said.

"Look, when you and Oliver go back, all you have to do is say that you were under my spell. I bewitched you two to become my pawns. And Fiyero, you can just say that you were the victim of one of Elphaba's spells."

"Do you really think that will work?" Glinda asked.

"It has to. I can't think of any other way to infiltrate the palace," Nessa replied.

"What do we do once we're in?" Fiyero asked.

"I can teleport Elphaba and myself into the palace. You make sure the path is clear for us. That means no guards, no witch hunters, and I want you to distract Morrible, Glinda."

"Me? Why me?"

"Because out of the three of you, Morrible will only let you get somewhat close to her."

Glinda crossed her arms and sighed huffily.

Elphaba smiled slightly. "You haven't changed much since our days at Shiz, have you, my sweet?"

Glinda's face turned slightly pink, and she looked down. "Are you going to try and make your move tonight?"

"Yes."

"No."

The sisters looked at each other. "We are going to move tonight," Nessa said.

"Why does everything have to be so rushed with you, Nessa? We should wait until we figure out a good, solid plan," Elphaba said.

"I have a solid plan: get in, kill Morrible, kill the Wizard, and leave."

"It's simple and to the point. I like it," Fiyero said. Elphaba glared at him.

"Nessa, I really think you should plan this out better before you charge in headfirst. Isn't that what got you into trouble last time?" the green witch asked.

"No. What got me into trouble was that I used too much of my power too soon and too quickly. I won't make that mistake again," Nessa replied.

Elphaba crossed her arms. "Nessa…"

"Look, Elphaba, I know you break out into hives if you go into something without a plan, but please believe me when I say that I do not have the time or the patience to make a plan that's up to your high standards," Nessa said.

"I have high standards? Look who's talking."

"Okay, we'll go to the Emerald City, and you two can figure out what you're doing," Fiyero said.

"Tonight. We're going in tonight, at midnight," Nessa said before her sister could protest.

Fiyero and Glinda started off, but Oliver approached the brunette.

"Are you sure you'll be all right?" he asked.

"I'll be fine. I have Elphaba; don't worry about me," Nessa replied.

Oliver smiled and kissed the brunette on the top of the head before he started after the other two.

Nessa turned and saw Elphaba looking at her crossly, arms crossed. "What?"

"Like I said; you rush into everything," Elphaba said, starting off. Nessa hurried after her sister.

"Just because you don't like Oliver doesn't mean—"

"He turned you in, didn't he? He's the reason you were almost burned at the stake, right?"

"He also saved me from that."

"Guilty conscience."

"He did it because he loves me!"

Elphaba turned so suddenly that Nessa almost ran into her. "What you two have isn't_ love_. It's just raging hormones, and the heat of the moment. It won't last long."

"You don't even know anything about him!"

"I know he's a guard of the Wizard, and that's all I need to know. How long before he betrays you again, Nessa, this time for good?"

"He's not like that!"

"How do you know?"

"Because he loves me as much as I love him!"

Elphaba sighed. "All right, Nessa. If that's the way you want to be, then I won't try to change your mind. But when something goes wrong—"

"_If_ something goes wrong, which it won't."

"Don't say I didn't warn you."

* * *

"So, the witch had you two under her spell the whole time. Is that what you're trying to tell me?"

"Yes."

Morrible smirked. "And what makes you think I'd believe such a ridiculous lie?"

"Whether or not you choose to believe us is your choice, but we know the truth, and we can help you catch her," Oliver said. "She's coming back here tonight through the south gate, using a carriage as a disguise.

Morrible looked at the young guard. "You certainly seem to know quite a lot, don't you?"

"I was able to get close to her by winning back her trust."

"And how do I know you won't help her escape again? After all, you fired both shots last time. In fact, I should have you executed for your crimes."

"Go ahead and kill me if you want, but it won't stop her from coming. And if she does manage to get past the guards and into the palace, only I can stop her because she trusts me."

"Trust does not matter when one is looking down the barrel of a gun."

"It does when the witch is prepared to kill everyone who stands in her way. You need me to catch her, or she'll only get away again."

* * *

Nessa watched the flames dancing in front of her. The small fire was their only light in the dark forest.

"I think this should get us by until midnight," Elphaba said, returning with more wood. She set it on the ground and sat down across from her sister, looking into Nessa's eyes. "What is it?"

The brunette shook her head. "Nothing. I'm just… thinking. Once Morrible's dead, then what? I mean, that's what I set out to do. What do I do once she's gone?"

"I don't know."

"It's not like the citizens of Oz are going to be welcoming us back with open arms. If anything, they'll fear us more."

"Then we go with my original plan."

"You mean leave Oz? I don't know if I could do that, Elphaba. This is where we grew up… our whole lives are here. I don't know if I could leave that all behind."

"It's only a place to live, Nessa. There's nothing here worth taking with you. Everything you need, everything you hold dear is kept away in your heart, and in your mind. You don't need Oz to have those things."

"I suppose…"

Silence.

"Elphaba?"

"Yes?"

"I… I'm scared."

The green witch looked up, and saw not a witch, but a little girl in a wheelchair, still unsure of her place in the world, or how she would ever fit in. She moved over to where Nessa was sitting, and out an arm around her. Nessa laid her head on her sister's shoulder, not caring that she was in her thirties.

"I just want everything to be the way it was before."

"I know," Elphaba said. "I know."


	14. And Conquer

Elphaba looked up at the moon, which had climbed high into the night. She nudged her sister slightly. "Hey. Wake up."

"Hmm… what?" Nessa said, rubbing her eyes.

"It's time. Are you ready?"

Nessa looked at the dying flames. "Let's get this over with."

* * *

The guards at the southern gate looked up when they heard an approaching carriage.

"Halt," one said. The carriage slowed to a stop, and the guards approached. "We have orders from the Wizard to search all carriages entering the city. Besides, what business have you at this time of night?"

"Just passing through," the driver replied, keeping his head down.

"Well, pass through quickly,"

The guards started to search the carriage, and the driver smiled. "If you wish." He snapped the reins, and the horses took off, leaving the guards behind.

"Stop that carriage!"

* * *

Elphaba gave a grunt as she and Nessa slammed into the stone floor. "Does this always happen?"

"Unfortunately," Nessa replied, standing up. She looked around. "Looks like we're in the basement."

"We'll have to work our way up then," Elphaba said. Her sister nodded in agreement. "I still think we should have had a plan," the green witch muttered.

"We do have a plan. Sort of," Nessa said. Elphaba shook her head. "Come on. Let's start moving."

* * *

Glinda looked out over the dark city of emerald. She didn't know if the sister were out there somewhere in the darkness, or already in the palace. It was making her sick with worry. What if something went wrong? She had already lost Elphaba once, and the blonde didn't know if she could do it again.

There was a knock on her door, and Glinda turned, expecting Morrible.

"How are you holding up?" Oliver asked.

Glinda breathed a sigh of relief. "Not good."

"Don't worry. They'll be fine."

"That's exactly what Elphaba told me twenty years ago. Look where we all are now."

Oliver looked down, unsure of what to say. "I know things seem bad, but… I have confidence in them. We just have to do our parts."

Glinda smiled at him, and nodded.

"I hate to interrupt, but your roles have changed."

The two looked towards the door and saw Morrible standing there.

"Did you really think I would believe your lies? That the witch had you under her spell the whole time? I saw through your ruse, your distraction." Morrible threw a dark green hat at Oliver's feet.

"Fiyero," the blonde breathed. "What did you do to him?"

"The same thing I'm going to do to you two."

Oliver moved in front of Glinda protectively, gripping his rifle. "Don't come any closer."

"Oh, I won't have to."

Witch hunters suddenly poured into the room, shoving Oliver aside. The ex-guard fought back, but he was easily overpowered, and was soon knocked out cold.

Glinda struggled as the hunters grabbed her arms. "What are you doing?"

"My dear Glinda, you broke the law, remember? You helped a condemned wicked witch escape. I can't just let you get away with that; now you've made my job so much easier by showing up again."

"Let me guess: you're going to use me to trap Nessa and El—"

Glinda stopped short, realizing she had said too much. Everyone thought Elphaba was dead. Morrible couldn't know that the sisters had been reunited.

"Yes? Continue, dear," Morrible said, but her face had lost what little color it had possessed before. Glinda could see now that Morrible was scared. She knew that the sisters were deadly together, especially now that they had both survived their attempted murders. The blonde remained silent, taking some solace in this newfound fact.

"Take her away."

* * *

The sisters had encountered few guards along the way, and they each had their own way of dealing with them quietly. For Elphaba, it was the tip of the blade of her small knife in the back of their necks to paralyze them. For Nessa, it was a rock through their skulls.

"Someone's a little bitter," Elphaba growled at her sister as they left their last two victims behind.

"I don't want any of them raising an alarm," Nessa said as her explanation.

As they passed an open door, something caught Elphaba's eye. She grabbed the back of Nessa's cloak, stopping her. "Hold on, I—" The green witch became aware of what she was holding. "Are you wearing my cloak?"

"I thought you were dead… you weren't going to need it anymore," Nessa muttered.

Elphaba shook her head. "Give it to me."

Nessa untied the cloak and handed it over to her sister, who put it on.

"Taking a dead woman's cloak… almost as bad as taking a dead woman's shoes," the green witch muttered.

"So why did you stop me in the first place?" Nessa asked.

"Oh. Right. Follow me."

Elphaba led the brunette into the room.

"This is Glinda's room," Nessa said.

"Well, someone was here. Looks like there was a struggle," Elphaba said, kneeling down and examining the broken glass on the ground.

"All right. Now let's go find Morrible."

"Hold on! Something happened here, and Glinda may be in trouble."

"Well, she's not here, so there's no point hanging around."

"Are you even listening to yourself, Nessa?"

"Do you think I like sounding like this? Do you think I like what I've become? I hate it, but it's who I am now. I'm sorry."

Elphaba looked at her sister and shook her head. "What happened to you, Nessa?"

"The same thing that happened to you. I'm sorry, Elphaba, but I can't do this anymore. Not like this."

Elphaba stood up. "What do you mean?"

"I'm sorry."

"Nessa—"

Nessa stepped back as vines came in through the windows, linking together to barricade the doorway, trapping Elphaba inside.

"What the hell are you doing?" Elphaba shouted, grabbing onto the vines, but they held firm.

Nessa looked at her sister. "You've spent your whole life protecting me. Now I'm going to do the same for you."

"You think you're protecting me by doing this?"

"Morrible doesn't know you're still alive. Even if this ends… badly, you can still leave Oz."

"Nessa, think about what you're saying."

"I am. I love you, Elphaba. You're my big sister, and nothing will ever change that… not even my death." The brunette turned away from the green witch and started to walk away.

"Nessa, don't do this!" she heard Elphaba call after her, but it fell on deaf ears. The brunette was going to do this her way.

* * *

Nessa's slippers echoed loudly off the tiled floor. She stopped when she saw a familiar figure standing across the room.

"Nessa. I didn't think we'd ever see each other again," Morrible said.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure this is the last time," Nessa replied.

"You know that even if you kill me, you won't leave alive."

"I'm counting on it. Now let's get this over with."

"As you wish."

Lightning lit up the sky outside, and the windows shattered as vines came shooting in, bringing rain with them. Nessa knew she wouldn't survive this fight… but neither would Morrible. They would both die… and Nessa would have her revenge.


	15. The Nature of Death

Elphaba let out a yell as she failed yet again to break through the vines that imprisoned her. The green witch sighed and turned away, putting a hand to her head. How could she have let this happen? She should have known that Nessa would do something like this. Her sister had always been the kind to do things on her own. Even as a child, she had never liked to ask for help.

"What the hell—"

Elphaba recognized that voice. "Fiyero?"

"Elphaba? Are you alive in there?"

"Of course I'm alive! Where were you?"

"I had some issues with the guards, and getting away took longer than I thought it would. How did this happen?"

"Nessa happened. She wants to settle the score her way. I couldn't talk her out of it." Elphaba paused, looking down. "Fiyero, if I don't help her, she'll die."

"Okay, hang tight. I'll find something to get you out of there."

* * *

Nessa thrust her arms out again, and vines raced towards Morrible. The grand vizier waved her hands, forcing the vines to wither, but Nessa summoned one up through the floor, which knocked Morrible off her feet. She brought the vine down, but lightning came in through one of the broken windows and struck the vine, setting it ablaze. The heat forced Nessa to step back, giving Morrible a chance to get to her feet.

"Why do you continue to use the same techniques, Nessarose? We could do this all night, and it will only end with one result."

"Your death!"

"So quick to jump to conclusions."

Nessa gave a yell and aimed another vine at Morrible. The pelting rain increased, and Nessa's vision began to blur, but she wiped the water away angrily. She was aware of her own exhaustion, but she wasn't about to give in. Not this time.

* * *

"Did that work?"

"I'm still trapped. Do you think it worked?"

Fiyero sighed. "I don't know, Elphaba. These vines aren't budging."

"I have to get out! I have to protect Nessa!"

"Elphaba, don't you think it might be time to… let her go?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"She isn't a little kid anymore. Maybe you should just let her do this her way."

"No. No, if I let her do that, she will die! She isn't expecting to come out of this alive, and I can't let her die over what I started!"

"You started it, yes, but Nessa's going to end it, for both of you."

Elphaba slammed her fists against the vines with a yell, and looked down with a sigh. Perhaps… perhaps it was time to let Nessa go.

A sudden cry of pain rang through the halls. Elphaba's head shot up.

"Nessa!" The green witch gripped the vines tightly. "To hell with this shit!" The vines suddenly burst into flames, and Elphaba bolted from the room, nearly knocking over Fiyero in the process.

"Elphaba, wait!"

_I'm coming, Nessa. Don't do anything rash, please._

_

* * *

_

Glinda looked up at the cry of pain.

"That's Nessa. She's in trouble," Oliver said. "We have to help her."

"There's nothing we can do for her now. We're trapped, and no one is going to come running to our rescue!"

"Nessa!"

The blonde looked at the door. That voice had sounded oddly like Elphaba's.

"Elphaba?"

The footsteps stopped. "Glinda?"

"Elphaba, it is you! We're locked in here!"

"Hold on. I'll get you out. Step back from the door."

The two backed up, and the door burst open a few seconds later, revealing Elphaba and Fiyero in the doorway.

"Elphaba!" Glinda ran to the green witch, embracing her tightly. Elphaba embraced her back, but suddenly felt a gun being pressed against her back. Caught.

* * *

Nessa growled as she held her injured arm, shooting a glare at Morrible.

"Come, Nessarose, don't give up now. Don't disappoint me."

Nessa threw a vine at Morrible, and the grand vizier merely knocked it aside as she started to approach. Nessa stepped back as Morrible approached, sending out vines as she did so, but none of them reached their mark. The brunette suddenly tripped and fell to the ground, but she continued to back up, eventually running into the wall. Morrible stopped a few feet away from her.

"And so it comes to an end. It was a valiant effort, my dear Nessarose."

The door to the room suddenly flew open and a guard went flying by, his body hitting the wall and falling to the floor, motionless.

"Think about _that_ next time you or any of your friends tries to shoot me in the back!" Elphaba shouted, coming into the room, followed by Glinda, Fiyero, and Oliver. The green witch's eyes fell on Morrible.

"Well, you Thropps are just resilient, aren't you? Both of you are pronounced dead, yet you show up again," Morrible said, but Nessa heard the strain in her voice. She was frightened.

"Funny how things work out, huh?" Elphaba said, reaching for her knife.

"Yes. Funny."

Two things happened at the exact same time: Elphaba drew her knife, and Morrible grabbed Nessa, one arm around her neck, and held her like a shield in front of her.

"Morrible, let her go," Elphaba growled.

"I know when I'm outnumbered. If you want to see your sister alive again, then put down your weapons."

"Don't do it, Elphaba! Kill her!" Nessa said, struggling to get away.

Elphaba set her jaw, torn. She looked at Morrible, then at Nessa. The green witch sighed, and threw her knife down, kicking it away.

"No!" Nessa shouted.

"I'm sorry, Nessa, but I value your life too much."

"Now, Miss Nessarose and I are going to walk out of here, and none of you are going to follow us," Morrible said. She started to move across the room, her gaze never leaving Elphaba, who was glaring back at her. She stopped at the exit, and glanced down at Nessa. "Any parting words for your sister, Nessarose?"

"Yippee ki-yay, motherfu—"

A vine shot up from the ground, going straight through Nessa's torso, and right through Morrible's chest. The grand vizier gasped, and the vine turned to dust, but it was too late now. She released Nessa, who collapsed to her knees, and stumbled back as blood ran from her wound. Elphaba rushed forward, and kneeled over her sister protectively as the grand vizier let out one final yell before her body disintegrated, disappearing in the wind.

The rain slowed to a gentle mist, and Elphaba looked up slowly, her eyes scanning the room. Morrible was gone. Nessa had finally killed her.

Nessa.

Elphaba looked down at her sister. "Nessa?"

The brunette grimaced in pain, and coughed, producing blood. "Damn, that hurt like a bitch."

"Nessa, why did you…"

"She was going to use me to get away, and there was no way in hell I as going to let her do that."

Elphaba felt tears coming to her eyes, and she did her best to hide them from Nessa, but the brunette noticed.

"Hey, no crying over me. I did what I set out to do. Now maybe I can finally die in peace."

"You're not going to die. You're going to leave Oz with me, and we'll start a new life somewhere else."

The brunette laughed weakly. "You make it sound like we're eloping to get married."

"Nessa—"

"Elphaba… it's time to let me go."

Elphaba shook her head as she clasped her sister's hand tightly. "No, I can't. I can't lose you again."

"See you on the other side." Nessa closed her eyes, and her hand went limp in Elphaba's grasp.

"Nessa? Nessa, no! Don't leave me, please! Nessa!"

Elphaba fell on her sister, the tears running down her face freely now.

"Nessa… I'm so sorry… I couldn't protect you."


	16. Only a Rumor

_I'm sorry I couldn't protect you the way I should have._

Elphaba rose to her feet after placing the white rose.

"You know she wouldn't have been happy outside of Oz," Glinda said.

The green woman nodded. "I know."

"Morrible's dead, and the Wizard has disappeared. It isn't much of an Oz anymore," Fiyero said. "Who knows what this place will come to?"

Elphaba turned to Glinda, and took her hands in her own. "Watch over her."

"I will. She won't be alone."

Elphaba looked at the headstone one last time, and a small smile crossed her face.

_See you on the other side._

The green witch left, followed by the scarecrow. The blonde lingered for a few more moments, then departed as well, leaving the ex-guard alone. He only stared at the headstone, and the inscription hewn into it.

NESSAROSE THROPP

Forever in our hearts

Oliver stared at the headstone a few moments longer, then raised his rifle and fired, the shots echoing through the lonely forest. His last tribute and farewell to his beloved Nessarose. Oliver too left the scene, and only the slight wind stayed with the witch to keep her company.

* * *

Oz was convinced this time that the Wicked Witch of the East was indeed dead. Their celebrations continued as though they had never been stopped, and with the Ozma regime back in power, everything was right once more, though a rumor was spreading underground. No one really said anything, for they didn't know it was true, but the doubt of safety lingered in the back of their minds. Yes, a rumor was circulating throughout Oz.

Two nights ago, on the full moon, the grave keeper of Oz had been going along his usual path through the forest when he had noticed something unusual. What he saw supposedly made him insane, though everyone claimed he had been insane before.

The witch's grave had been dug up, and her body was gone. A single white rose had been planted in the ground beside her headstone, and was flourishing, while the surrounding grass was withered in death.

And beside the open grave, a man made of tin, entangled in a web of vines.

Of course, it was only a rumor...

**Hope you all enjoyed this series! I am planning a sequel if anyone is interested. Thanks to all who read and reviewed, I heart you all!**

**denpa wave chick saki**


End file.
